


Mblergh It’s Me!

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on Thor saying they were eight at the time, Brothers, Cute Kids, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Magic, Minor Violence, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quadruple Drabble, Snake Loki (Marvel), This drabble assumes they were raised as twins, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: "There was one time when we were children he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes, so I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and he was like, "MBLERGH, IT'S ME," and he stabbed me. We were eight at the time."-Thor inThor Ragnarok





	Mblergh It’s Me!

An eight-year-old Thor wondered around the Palace grounds, collecting rocks. He kept an eye out for the sweet little snakes he often saw, especially by the pond. But he had been outside since breakfast and hadn’t seen any today. He doubled back to the pond to look again. He set down the bowl he was using to collect the rocks so he could get a closer look at the short stone wall around the edge of the water. Sometimes snakes hid on the inner side of the wall; you’d never find them if you didn’t bend your head to look. 

~

An eight-year-old Loki waited impatiently, curled up on the inner side of the short stone wall around the pond. He generally enjoyed being in animal forms, but he was growing increasingly annoyed at how long it was taking for his prank to play out. Finally, he heard Thor approaching. 

“There you are, little friend,” Thor said with delight when he found Loki. Loki wondered if his smirk could be detected while he was in snake form. If it could, Thor didn’t notice. He grinned blissfully as he picked Loki up. Loki coiled around Thor’s wrist and looked up at him. 

~

“What a pretty little friend,” Thor cooed as he used one finger to stroke the snake’s head. The creature was emerald green with an intricate pattern of black and golden swirls. Its eyes were the color of grass glinting with dew. Thor had never seen such a snake before. He leaned in to examine it more closely -

It all happened so fast. One moment Thor was holding a cute little snake and the next his brother was tackling him onto the ground and laughing.

“Mblergh it’s me,” Loki yelled triumphantly, then Thor felt a tiny dagger stab into his side.

~

“Loki,” Thor shouted angrily as he shoved Loki off of him. He pulled the dagger from his flesh and tossed it aside. It was a mild wound for an Asgardian; Loki knew it would heal within the hour.

“Brat,” Thor snapped accusatorily.

“Hilarious brat,” Loki corrected him, still laughing.

“Aren’t you ever going to tire of stabbing me? It isn’t as funny as you think.”

“No, I shan’t tire of it and, yes, it is as funny as I think.”

Thor sulked.

“Poor Thor,” Loki giggled, then gave his brother a quick hug before running off to plan more mischief.


End file.
